Black Star Company
Galt Massie Burnson Burnley Gavin Brephen Kay Jack Hollis Lander Two other unnamed bucks |involved in = Battle of Ayman Lake |appears = The Black Star of Kingston |mentioned = The Wreck and Rise of Whitson Mariner }} lack Star Company was a mining company trained in combat that participated in the founding of Kingston and the Battle of Ayman Lake. History ''The Black Star of Kingston Black Star Company was formed on the orders of King Whitson Mariner after Fleck Blackstar approached him with a desire to establish an outpost on the other side of Ayman Lake from Seddleton. As Fleck also believed that there might be coal to mine in the region, he selected fellow former miners Galt and Burnley as his right and left-hand rabbits. With seven additional bucks added to the group, Fleck - appointed to the rank of captain - began training Black Star Company for the voyage to the other side of the lake. The company assisted in the building of ''Vanguard, and incorporated into their regimen the vow that would later become known as Blackstar's oath. Traveling to the other side of the lake, the members of Black Star Company began work on the mine, but were interrupted when a loud, ominous screeching noise reached them from the nearby High Bleaks. A mishap resulted in Captain Blackstar being badly injured and Gavin fleeing into the woods. Once Fleck had recovered, Black Star Company joined the convoy Vanguard, Natalia, and Lillie in returning to the area of the Low Bleaks. After work on the mine had started up again, Fleck set out to try and find Gavin but was unsuccessful. After discovering a rich seam of coal, the members of Black Star Company again heard an ominous noise and rushed to investigate, and came across a starving and maddened Gavin. Bringing him back to the mine site, they tried to find out the reason for his terror, only to witness the Lords of Prey rising from the High Bleaks to descend upon them. The company and their soldier escorts returned to the ships, which raced across Ayman Lake in an attempt to get to Seddleton before the birds. They were unable to do so, and Black Star Company joined the crews in battling with the birds aboard ship. During the Battle of Ayman Lake, Fleck and Galt went overboard, and Galt deserted both company and king after coming ashore at Dobble's Point. Fleck returned to the flagship, Lillie, and succeeded in rescuing King Whitson by setting off an explosion. Following the battle, Prince Lander was welcomed into the membership of Black Star Company as well, with Massie Burnson accompanying him and King Whitson's company as they set out to find a new home. The other survivors of Black Star Company remained at the mine, now called Burnley's Colliery in honor of the fallen rabbit, and joined the newly elevated Lord Fleck Blackstar in establishing the community of Kingston. ''The Wreck and Rise of Whitson Mariner'' Massie and Lander, with the aid of Galt, worked together to rescue Lillie from the dragons and their rabbit allies. For his aid, Galt was pardoned for his previous desertion, but he chose not to remain with Whitson's community or rejoin Blackstar Company. Members *Fleck Blackstar (captain) *Lieutenant Galt (formerly; deserted) *Burnley (formerly; deceased) *Massie Burnson *Gavin *Brephen *Kay Jack *Hollis *Lander *Two other unnamed bucks Category:Black Star Company Category:The Black Star of Kingston characters Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Groups Category:Rabbits Category:The Wreck and Rise of Whitson Mariner characters